Dark Twist
by analianali
Summary: Post season 2. / "Are you even listening to yourself Thea?" Oliver is the only family you have left! Your mother wouldn't want you to do this." As soon as the last word came out of her mouth Felicity felt a strong sting of pain in her left shoulder. Thea had shot her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic. This idea has been rolling around in my head, so I thought I just put it here. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. I hope you like it :)**

***English is not my first language, I apologize if there are spelling or grammar mistakes in here.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

It had been one of those light nights with no much work to be done. The case they were working on had enter the phase of reckon, and that job was carry out by Oliver and Dig. Felicity found herself walking to a convenience store close to the new foundry, her fridge and pantry looked a little empty in the morning. As she walked she enjoyed the fresh air. It was nice to feel the air after being stuck at the foundry all day. It was a lovely cold November night, the moon shined big and bright. It had been 6 months since the attack that Slade had raised against the city. Everything seemed to start going back to normal, but the streets seemed pretty empty still. Voices from a pub across the street caught Felicity's attention and almost ran into a bus stop. She quickly dodged it and returned to her thoughts back to the case. They were working in a case of robberies that were happening all across the city. The suspects were a criminal gang led by Aaron Bennett; a low life that had gained power with riots that happened in the city after the attack. Dig and Oliver were keeping an eye on some of the gang members trying to get Bennett's location.

When Felicity entered the store the Chinese owner waved to her from across the counter. "Hi Mr. Wang" she said with a smile on her face. "Hello Miss Felicity. How are you today?" the petite man replied. "Fine. Thank you. How is little Fanny? Has she recovered from her cold?" she has come to know and like Mr. Wang family over the past couple of months. Little Fanny Wang had become her favorite. She was inquisitive and curious. Felicity suspected that the girl had a mayor crush on Oliver. Every time they came here for supplies to take back to the foundry, the girl wouldn't stop looking at him. But seriously how wouldn't stare at Oliver. He was a fine looking man. "She's fine now. Thanks for asking" Mr. Wang told her bringing her back from her thoughts about how fine Oliver was. She blushed lightly and directed herself to the back of the store and grabbed some milk and orange juice. Then started to walk between the aisles grabbing a few essentials, cereal, a bar of bread and peanut butter. She would go Whole Foods later on the week and really stock her fridge. She paid and said her goodbyes to Mr. Wang and started walking back to her car that was parked near the foundry.

Walking back she notice that the noise coming from the pub had come to an end. They were closed now. She found herself alone in the street and quickly fastened her steps. "_Why did I decide to walk?"_ she thought holding the brown brag with the groceries close to her. She was two blocks away from the foundry when she heard a noise coming from the ally. As she approached the ally the noise became louder. "_Don't look. Just keep walking_," she told herself. She heard a crash and then a cat came running out the ally. Felicity screamed as the cat came running. The cat scared her and made her drop the bag. "Stupid cat!" she yelled as she crouched to pick up her groceries. Quickly she put the items back in the bag. The peanut butter jar had rolled a couple of meters forward. "Aha! There you are", she said making here way to the jar. She picked up and suddenly heard somebody approaching behind her. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Her hair was longer and tied up in a ponytail. Green eyes stared back at her from her black makeup. She was wearing all black and held something in her hand.

"Thea…" Felicity said frozen in place with shock.

"Felicity" she responded. Her voice sounded cold and detached.

"Where have you been? It's been six months! Oliver has been looking all over for you" Felicity said taking a step forward. Thea took a step back at Felicity's actions. Felicity questioned her action and asked carefully. "Are you okay Thea?"

"Never better" the brown hair girl answered. Anger evident in her voice.

"What happen to you Thea?" Felicity couldn't help to ask. "Where were you?"

"Where is Oliver?" Thea interrupted her, "the manor is empty and his hiding place is trashed". Felicitys heart skipped a beat. _"Hiding place? Is she talking about the foundry? Oh my God! She knows! Thea knows!"_

"What hiding place?" Felicity answered trying to keep it together.

"Don't play dumb Felicity. I know you're blonde but we both know you're not stupid. I know Oliver is the Hood. My eyes have been open". Felicity couldn't breath.

"Now, tell me where he is. He and I need to have a little talk." It was clear that she wasn't playing. Thea flinched her hand and Felicity got a better look of what she was holding in her hand. It was a bow. A bow much like Olivers. _"What is she doing with a bow?"_ Felicity couldn't think straight. _"What the hell is going on"._

"Thea…" Felicity took a step forward again. "What are you doing with that?" Felicity stared at the bow trying to figure it out, and then it the idea clicked. _"No way!"_ she thought. "Oliver is your brother!" She said gasping.

"Oliver is NOT my brother! He lied to me". Theas face reflected her angry tone. "Everything in my life was a lie, but I can see clearly now. He is the one to blame. Everything is his fault. My mother is dead because of him."

"That is not right Thea. Your mother…"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother Felicity Smoak." In a blink of an eye Thea had draw the bow and was aiming at her. "I know you help him Felicity. I know that you carry out that little hero act together". Felicitys face was as white as a ghost. _"How does she know that?"._ Thea continued "Yeah. You and that chauffeur of his". Felicitys eyes were as big as plates. _"She knows about Dig too?"_

"Tell me Felicity, how is it like working with him? How is it like working with a liar and a hypocrite?" She continued, spitting her words like venom.

"He is not a hypocrite!" Felicity answered quickly.

"But he is a liar isn't he?" Thea hadn't put the bow down, but she had relaxed a bit. She was clearly enjoying herself. "Has he lied to you Felicity?" She asked with an amused tone. Felicity didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes" her cold green eyes fixed in her. "Then stop protecting him, and tell where he is." "I'll make him pay for all his lies Felicity". Felicity couldn't believe that this girl standing in front of her was Thea Queen. Her gaze fuelled with revenge.

"No" Felicity replied with her voice steady. "I'll not help you in you groundless quest for revenge". "I'll not tell where to find Oliver".

"Groundless?!" Thea said raising her voice. Her hands holding the bow were shaking as anger was passing through her. "My mother is dead! And is his fault. He brought Slade into Starling City" "He deserves what's coming his way."

"Are you even listening to yourself Thea? Oliver is the only family you have left! Your mother wouldn't want you to do this." As soon as the last word came out of her mouth she felt a strong sting of pain in her left shoulder. Thea had shot her.

"I told you not to speak about my mother." Thea said angrily. Felicity leaned on the wall at her right and began sliding to the floor leaving behind a blood stripe as she went down. Thea started walking towards her. "If you make it. Tell Oliver I'm looking for him." That was the last words she spoke and then disappeared into the night.

Felicity tried not to the panic, but she felt her coat start to damper with her blood. "_Keep it together Smoak. You have been shot before,"_ she told herself. _"Where is my phone?"_ she need to call Oliver and tell him what just happened. She needed help. She started to move but it hurt, "_Ow!"_ a cry escape her lips. Her vision had started to darken. The last thing she saw was the peanut butter jar that she had been holding in her hand rolling away from her.

* * *

*** Chapter 2 on its way! But please tell me what you think of this. **

***ps. I know Felicity is allergic to nuts ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the support! I'm over the moon with your response to this story. Chapter 2 is short, but your get Chapter 3 as well! Yeii :) **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Do you see some id?"

"No." a second voice replied. "I can't find her purse."

Felicity heard the two officers standing near her. She had slowly regained consciousness but had been too weak two open her eyes when they arrived. She heard them asking for medical assistance as they checked her pulse.

"She is alive. Her pulse is weak but it is there." The officer had two fingers press on her neck. She noted he had an accent.

The other officer came closer. "She has an arrow in her. Who do think she is? The Arrow hasn't done this kind of thing in very long time."

"Who ever she is, she pissed him off." The officer with the accent replied.

"Or the Hood went crazy and started shooting people" the other officer intervened. His partner sighed, "Hey, when you go around jumping of rooftops dressed in green something is not right with you."

If she could gasp she would have. _"They think Oliver shot me!" "How could they? After all Oliver has done protect this city"_ she tried to move but her body wasn't answering to her commands.She heard the ambulance arrived. The EMT didn't waist any time and started checking her vitals. In a minute she was found herself being lifted into the stretcher.

"We need to hurry; she is losing too much blood." She heard the voice of a concerned paramedic addressing her partner. Then another voice spoke.

"Ruiz, Anderson, what do we have…"

She knew that voice, she had heard him countless times over the phone. The man stopped half sentence in. "Miss Smoak?" the voice of a worried Quentin Lance asked.

"Do you know her Detective?" the officer with the accent asked.

"Yes" Lance answered, "Her name is Felicity Smoak. She is a friend of my daughter". Felicity could tell he was exalted. "Have you notified her emergency contact?"

"We can't find her purse Detective." The other officer answered.

"Keep looking." Detective Lance ordered his men.

The EMT had finish loading the stretcher into the ambulance when she heard Lance yell "Wait". "I'll ride with her." "Ruiz, you're in charge of the scene. Keep this contained." She heard him address one of the officers before entering the ambulance. Felicity had come to care for Quentin Lance. When he was in the hospital six months ago for the injuries he had gotten fighting one of Slades men she went to visit him at least two times a week. She knew that after all her visits Quentin had stared to care for her too. Proof of that was that he was with her in the ambulance holding her hand. Felicity felt Lance hand slip from hers. Felicity tried to open her eyes but the felt like her eyelids were made of concrete. After a moment she heard him speak again.

"Queen" he sounded very serious. "Miss Smoak has been shot."

"What?" How do you mean shot? Is she alright?" She could here Oliver shouting voice through the Detectives phone. He sounded very concerned.

"I'm the ambulance with her. We are headed to Starting Memorial, she…"

Suddenly she couldn't hear Detective Lance voice anymore. She started to feel weightless. She felt like she was floating in the ocean letting the current take her away. The sun on her face blinded her, but she didn't care she felt warm. She didn't how long she stayed floating in there, but all of a sudden she found herself being sucked into the sea. She tried to fight it and stay afloat but her arms and legs had gone immobile. A shock brought the sound back.

"Her vitals are back" one of the paramedics said. _"Wait…What? When were they gone?" _She thought, _"Did I just die a little?"_ The pain on the shoulder was back, she tried once again to open her eyes but she was unsuccessful. The ambulance came to a stop. She could feel the pavement under the stretcher as the paramedics rushed her inside the hospital.

She heard tires scratch and the sound of doors opening. "Felicity!" She heard Oliver call her name. His voice loaded with despair. "Let go of me!" "Felicity!" She could tell he was fighting to get pass the guards. She must have passed the 'Doctors only' area. "Calm down boy!" She heard Detective Lance stepping in, trying to calm Oliver. "Let the doctors do their job. She'll be fine. She is a strong woman."

"_Oliver!"_ she tried to call him but then she found herself floating in the ocean once again.

**Will Felicity make her way back again? :O **

**Read the next Chapter and find out! :)**

**Thanks for the love and don't forget to tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Chapter 3 a waits!**

**Just a little note before you start reading. I have zero knowledge of medical stuff. My medical background comes from Grey's Anatomy. I'm sorry if got something wrong. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Felicity woke up to the sound of the machine registering her heartbeats. Her shoulder delivered a sting of pain. She tried to open her eyes and found her eyelids heavy, but slowly she began opening them. Light coming from the window greeted her eyes. She blinked a few times trying to get used to the light. When she finally got her eyes open her vision was blurry, but she could tell that she was in a hospital room. Her right hand hooked an I.V. She look down at her shoulder it was wrapped in bandages and her left arm was resting in a sling. The room was very plane. All white with small decorations trying to make it cozy, but they were failing spectacularly at there propose. She noticed she was the only one in the room. She tried to remember last night's facts. It was all blurry after Thea shot her. _"Oh God! Thea shot me!"_ Felicity started to panic; she needed to tell Oliver what happened. _"Oww!"_ she cried as she began moving trying get up from the bed.

She was pulling the covers down when a nurse entered the room. "Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" the middle aged nursed asked as she began approaching Felicitys bed stopping her from moving. "You need to stay put. You lost a lot of blood yesterday." Felicity looked down at her shoulder again. "We had to take you to surgery. After we removed it we found that it had nicked an artery." Felicity flinched at the words. "You are lucky. You coded 2 times before making it to the O.R". She found herself going pale at her words. "I died?" she nervously asked the nurse. "Your heart stopped, but you pulled through." "You still have things do to here." Felicity couldn't agree more. She needed to talk to Oliver. The nurse interrupted her thoughts. "Your boyfriend has been out there all night." "He's been scaring half the staff." Felicity responded, "I thought I was alone." "No, he's been out there with some of your friends. Would you like me to send them in?" the nurse asked with a kind look on her face. "Yes, please." Felicity answered. The nurse approached the bed again. "Let me help you get comfortable again." The nurse helped her into a more sitting position. Felicity thanked the nurse and woman began making her way to the door when she stopped. "I forgot I got these. I think you need them" the nurse handed her glasses to her. "Thank you." She said putting them on. Her vision cleared instantly as she watch the nurse leave the room.

In less than a minute the door opened again and Oliver and Diggle came rushing in. Looks of tiredness and relief were the common denominator in both men as they aid eyes on her.

"Hey guys" Felicity waved at them with her free hand.

Oliver stepped closer to the side of Felicitys bed and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?" "Are you okay?" she picked up the worried undertone in his words.

"I'm fine." She responded. "My shoulder hurts, but I'll live, as I'm destined to do so. I died two times, but I'm still here kicking it." She said trying to light the mood and putting a small smile in her face.

"That is not funny Felicity" Oliver snapped at her.

"Hey I'm just saying, I'm the one who almost died and I can bet that I look better than you guys." She seconded her previous comment.

"You always do". Diggle complemented her giving her a smile.

She returned his smile. "You stayed here all night?" He nodded. "What about Lyla? She is going to pop any second now."

"She still has another 3 weeks or so to go." He stepped closer to her bed and grabbed her foot over the covers. "She's happy that you are alright."

Oliver tightened the grip on her hand. "Felicity…" she turned to look at him. His blue eyes burning. "What happen?" his sharp voice echoed in the room. "Who did this to you?" she could sense the angry tone he was trying to hide. _"He's not going to like this,"_ she thought.

Felicity removed her hand from his. "I…" she cleared her throat. "It was…" she stopped again. _"Crap! How do say this to him?_" She panicked _"Your sister is back after all this time. But is not her is the evil version of her that shots arrow into people, and she is wants to kill you." _Felicity let out a breath. _"That doesn't sound right..."_

Her inner battle was broken up when she heard Oliver call her name again. "Felicity, you were saying…" she looked in his eyes. He put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes for a second. She knew this would hurt him, but it had to be done.

"It was Thea…" her voice was almost a whisper, but she could tell Oliver heard her. As a confused Oliver stared back at her when she opened her eyes.

"What?" "Did you just say Thea?" "That's impossible, she wouldn't. Maybe it was some copycat and you got confused. She…"

"It was her Oliver. I'm sorry." She was sorry, Oliver world seem to be crumbling. Felicity took a hold of his hand and held it tight. She continued, "It was her, but it wasn't her." She started remembering the counter in her head. "Her eyes were cold. She wasn't the same girl that left Starting City." She continued, "She didn't hesitate before she shot me. And then she just left me there, bleeding." Felicity closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling of despair she felt when she was left alone. She squeezed Oliver's hand and the let the feeling pass. Then he pulled his hand out of hers.

"But why? It doesn't make any sense!" He stud up and took his hand to his hair.

"She was looking for you." His eyes had found hers again.

"Did you tell her where to find me?" he asked her but he continued "She found you near the foundry, maybe she is still there. I've got talk to her" his filled with hope of seeing his sister again and get some answers. He started to make his way to the door.

"Oliver wait…" Felicity called him. He turned around and looked at her.

"She wasn't looking for you to reconnect, so that you could talk arrow brands with her." She said raising her voice. "She said she was going to kill you." She looked him straight in the eyes as her words sank in.

Oliver expression went blank. Felicity could see all the color leaving his face. He grabbed a hold of the end of the bed. He was going to speak but before he got the chance Felicity voice filled the room.

"She blames you for everything Oliver." She told him in a condescending tone. Olivers knuckles were becoming white from hold the end of bed. "Specially for your mothers death." He let go of the end of the bed and began pacing again. "I said I wouldn't help her find you." "I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen and then she shot me for bringing out your mother." She could tell Oliver had reached his breaking point. He stopped pacing and then his foot connected with the chair and sent it flying to the nearest wall.

"Oliver!" she and Diggle said at the same time.

A nurse came through the door. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked looking at the fallen chair. "Yes" Oliver quickly answered. "I just knocked it over." "Sorry about the noise." He said as he picked the chair from the floor. The nurse checked Felicity I.V and then she exited her room.

"How could she do that?" Oliver asked.

"Well Oliver, she is a nurse. It's her job to make sure everything is okay." She answered him.

"Not the nurse Felicity" he replied with an exasperated tone. "Thea…" "Did she tell you where she's been the last six months?" he asked.

"No, she didn't" Felicity answered. "I asked her, but she didn't tell me. And to be honest after the way she was looking at me I wasn't going to go all 'Hey Thea, have you been discovering your evil self in the last six months? You have to tell all about it'. So no Oliver she didn't tell me." She said in a sarcastic tone, and then continued, "And I know you are going to try and find her, but I wouldn't recommend it. Her intentions seem very clear, she wants to kill you." "And after her display of evilness last night, she wouldn't hesitate to do it." When she finished talking Oliver was looking at her. His blue eyes a mixture of angriness and sadness.

"She is my sister Felicity"

"I know Oliver, but…"

Diggle interrupted her. "We can discuss this later." He said to Oliver. "Right now I think we've got a bigger problem." He pointed to the door and Felicity turned to look at the window with a view of the hospital hall. The shutters were down but she could still see that there were three officers standing outside her room.

"Detective Lance must be here to take your statement." Oliver spoke, he seemed calm again. "He has been calling the Arrow non stop since last night. I had to turn off my phone."

Then she remembered the conversation between the two officers last night. "They think you shot me Oliver! " his brows went up. "Not the Oliver you. The Arrow you." She corrected.

"So that why he has been very insistent. " Oliver put extra emphasis in the last word.

"Maybe you made it worst by not picking up. He really think you are a suspect now." Dig spoke voicing his concerns.

"He was sitting close to me in the waiting room, I couldn't answer him." Oliver responded, "I think enough Lance family members know my secret. " he exchanged looks with Dig before he took out his phone and turned it on. Felicity watched the action and quickly remembered, "_Where are my things?_" She scanned the room but there was nothing there.

"Have you seen my purse?" she questioned the two men standing at the end of her bed. Oliver answered first.

"The officers on the scene couldn't find it. They think it was stolen"

"What? Who would steel from a bleeding person on the sidewalk?" she couldn't believe it. "My tablet was on that purse!" she pouted.

She saw Dig smile at her childish action, and then he sat on the bed at her feet and spoke again. "So, about Lance… What are you going to tell him?" he eyed her with care. "Are you going to tell him it was Thea?" Oliver made a noise but Diggle didn't turn to look at him. She understood that it was his away of telling her that she would support her if she decided to tell the truth. She looked at Oliver, his eyes begging her not to take that route. She redirected her sight to Dig and gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'll tell Lance I didn't see anything" she heard Oliver let out a breath he had been holding.

"Thank you Felicity" he said his voice with gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet." She was quick to answer, "Lance is not going to let this go. He is going to go back hunting the Arrow." She didn't want Lance to go back to that, but she couldn't him them it was Thea. She couldn't do that to Oliver.

The middle age nurse came back to the room and pulled her put from her thoughts. "Feeling better sweetheart?" she asked Felicity and she nodded. The nurse turned to Oliver and Dig "I'm going to change her bandages. You can go and wait outside." Dig stood from her bed and gave her a smile as he exited the room, Oliver came to her bedside gave her hand a squeeze and walk out to wait outside with Lance men.

It took ten minutes for the nurse to finish. "That felt good didn't it?" she asked. Felicity smile kindly at her, but inside she was screaming. _"That was awful! This woman doesn't know the definition of good." _The nurse returned her smile and stepped away from the bed to open the window blinds and headed toward the door. Felicity now had a clear view of the hallway and the people waiting for her there.

"Wait!" she told the nurse. "I thought you said my…" but she was already at the other side of the door and didn't hear her.

But then she heard his voice coming from the hospital hall. All the men waiting outside the door turned their heads to the left. "Is she alright?" his voice resonated in the hall filled with concern. Felicity saw Oliver took a step forward. "She is fine. We have been here all night. She is going to fine" she saw Oliver's calm face. "You..." the other voice spoke louder. "You've been here and you didn't…" the next thing Felicity was a fist connecting to Olivers face. _"What the hell?"_ she thought, and then she saw him come into her line a vision. There was James, her boyfriend.

**Twist! haha**

**This was a long chapter! **

**Chapter 2 and 3 were the chapters that needed to happen; now we can enter the story full trot. **

**In chapter 4 we are going to see Thea again! **

*** Ps. Should I add more P. to this story? Would you like me to do that? Or should I stick to Felicitys P.O.V? Let me know.**

**Lots of Love.**

**Have a great day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. Chapter 4! **

**Thank you again for all your kinds words and for following this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. As soon as James stepped into the picture officers were standing between Oliver and him. Felicity couldn't tell if Oliver was more shocked or angry. He took his fingers to his lips and wiped the blood James blow had left him. She knew that he was trying to keep it together as he was giving her boyfriend a cold glare. James was just standing there looking at Oliver. "James!" she yelled from inside her room. Both men turned their faces to look at her. Her boyfriend eyed Oliver one more time before making his way to the door.

As soon as he entered the room his brown eyes found hers. His expression changed from an enraged one into a kind one. He still looked a little flustered from the altercation; his cheeks were a slight red contrasting with his golden skin. He gave her a smile and approached her, in a manner of seconds he was holding in her in his arms. "Thank God you are alright." He said as he held her close to him. She let out a small cry of pain. "I'm sorry" he loosened his grip on her. She turned towards the hall window and saw Oliver eyeing them and then he turned around and left.

"I'm okay." She said disentangling herself from his embrace. "I'm okay" she repeated him as she lifted her good arm to caress his face. Her hand landed on the softness of his beard and smiled.

He let out a breath and smiled back at her. "Sorry about the show I just made." He began. "I just lost it." He blurred out. "I was so worried Felicity." He took her hand in his. " You texted me saying you were done with work and you would call me when you got home, but you never did." "I… I tried calling you, but you didn't answered." He started rubbing his thumb on the back of hand "I waited as long as I could, but I ended up going to your place only to find it empty. That's when I knew something wasn't right." His expression changed " I even called Oliver to see if he knew were you were, but he didn't answer either." A flick of angriness rouse in his voice when he said Oliver's name. "I went to the police station to make a missing person report, and one of the officers recognized your name and told me you had been shot and were taken to the hospital."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through that." She said honestly. "My purse got stolen and I couldn't let you know." She told him, but then thought. _"I couldn't, but Oliver could."_ She knew that was the main reason James had punched Oliver. She wondered why ex-boss didn't call to tell him. James interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm here now, don't worry." He reassured her by tightened the grip on her hand. He shifted on the bed so that he could be sitting straighter and then he spoke. "What happened?" he sounded serious. "Who shot you?"

"_The sister of the man you just punched in the face."_ She thought. But she knew she couldn't tell him that. She didn't even know if the information she had been shot with an arrow was public knowledge. "I… I didn't see anything" she left bad as soon as the words left her mouth. She hated lying to him. Her heart rate spike and the machine game began beeping faster.

There was a knock on the door and Detective Lance came inside followed by two officers. _"Oh great! Now I have to lie to more people." _She thought, "_I wonder if I can put experience liar on my resume." _

"Miss Smoak?" Lance voice brought her back. "I wonder if we could talk alone so I can get your statement" he put extra emphasis in the word _alone._ She knew he was trying to get some answers regarding her arrowed state last night, but he couldn't get them with James in the room with them. She was just about to nod, when James spoke looking at the both of them, "I'm not going anywhere. I want to know what happened too." She bit her lip nervously and looked at Lance.

"I didn't see anything detective." She responded calmly. "I heard a noise and when I turned to see what it was I just felt pain in my shoulder". She lied about Thea, but she didn't lied about the pain. "_Getting shot with an arrow really hurts"_

Lance continued, "you were found in Walker St. on the edge of China town and the Glades. What were you doing in that part of town at that hour?" she was looking at Quentin when she heard her boyfriends voice.

"What were you doing there Felicity? Queen Consolidated is on the other side of town." James questioned her.

"_Crap! Think Felicity think…"_ she tried to her best poker face. "I had to met with a client outside of the office." She said looking at James in the eye and the turned to give Lance a hard look.

Lance stayed quiet and James was looking at her.

"Well miss Smoak, if you remember anything else or would like to speak to me, you know where to find me" he gave her a 'this isn't over' look. "I hope you make a quick recovery". He finished and made his way to the door. James stopped him before he left "Do you have any leads Detective?"

He eyed Felicity one more time. "Yeah, we do." He said and then left the room. She knew he was talking about the Arrow. "_Crap… I hoped I didn't make it worst_."

Two days later she was out of the hospital. She had been discharged and told she could go back to her life normally, but had to be careful not the break her stitches. During the days she was in the hospital Oliver and Diggle came to see her every day. She told Oliver that he needed to talk to Detective Lance to make sure that he knew that it wasn't the Arrow who shot her. James barely left her side, he run his own page web designer business and could work anywhere as long as he had a computer. But whenever Oliver and James ran into each other the silence filled the room. She thought of confronting Oliver for not calling her boyfriend, but she thought best not to add more wood into the fire. Lyla also came to visit her and even Roy had taken time to visit from his cop training. _"Who would've guess that a criminal would become a man of the law."_

James would have preferred if she just stayed home but she actually had things to do at work. She was back in I.T department at Queen Consolidated. She was lucky that they were able to return her to her old position. Dig haven't been that lucky, he had to find a new client to manage his security, but the person of whom he was in charge only needed him half time and the pay was great.

After being all day back catching up at work in Q.C, she still had things to do from her other job. She walked into the foundry and found Oliver looking at some surveillance fee on the screens.

"Still keeping an eye of Bennett's men?" she told him and he turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked " I thought you were doing to take it easy for the next couple of days." he have her a 'go home' look. She ignored it.

"I'm fine Oliver." He gave her another look but she moved past him and headed toward the computers. "So what are we looking at? Bennett's hideout?"

"Not exactly" he said.

Then she got it. He wasn't looking for Aaron Bennett anymore. The one he was trying to find had green eyes, long brown hair and some serious anger issues.

"You are looking for Thea aren't you?" He nodded.

"Any luck?" She said to him. "You look hole so I guess the answer is no"

"She wouldn't hurt me Felicity. I'm her brother. I have got to find her."

"For a person who was looking for you. She is giving you a hard time finding her." Oliver had been searching for Thea since she told him she shot her. "Maybe she left." Felicity hoped that was true.

"Maybe I should give her some kind of sign that I want to meet with her." He said in a desperate tone.

"I could walk around with a bulls eye on my back. I pretty sure she would find me and shot me again." She told him trying to lighten up the mood, but seemed to do the opposite. "What type of sign where you suggesting?" she asked him.

The sound of the door opening made them turn their heads. A very angry Roy came rushing in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He was yelling at Oliver and waving an arrow at his face. Oliver gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know what I did to piss you off but you didn't have to arrowed my car!" he was angry. "There are about 20 more like this stocked in it!" Roy stepped closer to Oliver and waved the arrow again.

"It wasn't me Roy." Oliver replied him remaining calm and not moving from his spot." Those are black arrows." He said pointing the arrow. "That was Thea." Felicity had told Roy that I had been Thea who shot her, but as Oliver he had distrusted her version of the facts.

"Welcome to the club of being molested by Thea." She told a very shocked Roy. "At least she didn't put you in the hospital." Roy stepped away from Oliver and put the arrow on a near by table. Felicity spoke to Oliver.

"Now we know she's still here. Roy where were you parked?" he told her his location and turned to the computers again. "Let me check the security cameras in the area." She found an ATM camera and hacked the fee and rewound the footage.

"Stop!" Oliver told her.

The frame stopped and she saw her. Thea was standing on rooftop of one of the low buildings. The footage showed her shooting the arrows into Roy's car.

"Can you zoom and enhance it?" he asked her.

"Don't hurt me by asking questions like that." She told him. With a few quick keyboard strokes, they had a better look at Thea Queen. She looked exactly the same as the night she attacked Felicity, her eyes were as cold as she remembered. But now they were accompanied by an almost evil stare as she showered Roy's car with arrows. She prepared to deliver another arrow when she lowered her bow. She took out her cell phone and answered.

"_Whom was she talking to?"_ Felicity thought, and then turned her attention back at the screens. She saw Thea let go of one last arrow with a wicked smile on her face, then turned to leave and disappeared from the frame.

This was another long chapter. But be prepared because you get 2 more chapters later today! Yeii :)

Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! **

**I'm trying to finish the story by the end of the week. It will probably be about 10-12 chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"At least now we know she's still here and that she isn't hiding." She turned away from the monitors to find Oliver eyes full with questions. He didn't seem to understood what was going on, and to be honest neither did she. "Maybe she changed her mind and doesn't want to come after you anymore. Lots of barking and no biting."

"Did you just compared my sister to dog?"

"Its figure of speech, but it would be good if you put her on a leash." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Not literally cause that will be just awkward. Awkward because she is your sister, technically she is your half sister, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure is not even legal for you to…"

"Felicity!" Oliver shut her rambling and Roy let out a breath.

"Sorry." Excusing her self from her word vomit. "I will keep an eye on the surveillance and run the face recognition software to look for her."

The door opened again and Dig came in.

"I just got word on Aaron Bennett's location. He has been hiding in an abandoned building in the Glades." Dig said looking at Oliver, but Roy spoke instead of him.

"Is that the leader of the gang of thieves that has been attacking the city?" Dig nodded. "They were talking about him back at the station. They are bringing him in tonight."

"Feel like joining them?" Dig asked Oliver.

"I'll just keep an eye on the operation and make sure everything goes well. Incase it doesn't I'll take action." Oliver answered as he made his way to his Arrow suit.

"And I will keep an eye on you" She said seating in front of the computers. He gave smiled and went away to change. She started pulling out the blueprints from the buildings on the surrounding area of the house Bennett's had been hiding in.

A couple of minutes later Oliver had left the foundry and she was left with Dig and Roy.

"I better get going I have an early start tomorrow." Roy said, "If you need me, call me."

"Hey Roy" She call before he was gone, "Could you ask some of your friends from your dark days if one of them took my purse?"

"You're still mad about the purse?" Dig asked her with a smile.

"When you help the guy that protects the city every night and you get mugged, that is just wrong." Booth Dig and Roy let out a small laugh.

"I'll get Sin to ask them." Roy said, "They stopped talking to me when I joined the force."

"Thanks." She said with a proud smile and watched him leave.

It had been hard for Roy when Thea left, and she could tell it was hard on him now, watching Thea like that. Roy hadn't stopped trying to find her. That was one of the main reason he had joined the force. So that he could be informed if anything came up. A voice in her ear distracted her from her thoughts.

"Felicity? Are you there?" She heard Oliver said through his comm..

"Yes I'm here." She answered. "Is everything all right?

"I'm on a near by rooftop, the S.C.P.D is taking Bennett as we speak. Everything went okay with the operation." She heard him hesitate but then he continued, "I just have a feeling I'm not alone up here. Can you check any surveillance in the area? See if you see anything."

"I'm on it." She hacked one of the city's cameras and moments later she was looking at Oliver.

"I've a visual on you. Hi!" She saw Oliver perched on the edge of a building and could've sworn she saw him smile even though the image was from far away. "Everything seems to be okay Oliver, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. If your think is ordinary to be looking at a man dressed in green on top of a building…" Something caught her eye on the screen.

"Wait…" she said, "I just saw something move on the roof of the building where Bennett was hiding."

She saw Oliver jump and land on the other rooftop.

From another camera she saw Detective Lance and his men going into the building again. _"Why are the going back in?" _she thought_._

"Something's happening Oliver, Lance is heading back in." She saw Oliver looking around for some movement.

"I think I can hear steps coming from the staircase, Lance's men are coming to the roof." He said as he kept looking around, then she saw him prepared to make his exit but stopped.

A figure came into the image on Felicity screen. It was more like a shadow, but it was definitely a person.

"Thea?" she heard Oliver said over the comm.. and Felicity's heart skipped a beat.

The dark figure jumped on to the other building; Oliver was about to follow when the door that led to the roof opened and Lance and his men came rushing out.

"Put the bow down." Lance said, he had angry tone in his voice and his gun pointed at Oliver.

"_Oliver…"_she screamed inside. She thought he was going to do as ordered but then she saw Oliver draw his bow as fast as he could and fired a stunned arrow. His arrow blinded the officers and Oliver took the opportunity to leave. As he jumped towards the other building the sound of the shot resonated on Felicity's ear.

She heard Oliver let out a growl.

"Oliver!" This time she screamed his name out loud. "Are you okay?" she pulse had fastened and she held on to the edge of the table.

* * *

**Are you holding on the table as well?**

**Chapter 6 on its way!**

**Lots of love. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows. **

**I hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Previously on Dark Twist.

"_Put the bow down." Lance said, he had angry tone in his voice and his gun pointed at Oliver. _

"_Oliver…"she screamed inside. She thought he was going to do as ordered but then she saw Oliver draw his bow as fast as he could and fired a stunned arrow. His arrow blinded the officers and Oliver took the opportunity to leave. As he jumped towards the other building the sound of the shot resonated on Felicity's ear. _

_She heard Oliver let out a growl._

"_Oliver!" This time she screamed his name out loud. "Are you okay?" she pulse had fastened and she held on to the edge of the table.  
_

* * *

"I'm fine." Oliver answered and Felicity let out a breath she had been holding. "The bullet just grazed me."

"Was that Thea?" Dig asked him.

"I couldn't get a good look at her, she didn't turn to face me." He answered him, his voice sounded annoyed. "I think it was her."

"I'll check the footage." She told Oliver.

"I'm coming back to foundry." He said, "see you in soon." She heard his comm.. go dead.

When Oliver arrived back the foundry Felicity got off her seat and went to get the first aid kit. Oliver had a cut in his right arm where the bullet had grazed him.

"Are you all right man?" Dig said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He said looking down at his arm.

Felicity returned with the first aid. "No luck with the footage, I can't see her face from that angle. I'm sorry." As she told him this she could tell Oliver was disappointed. He looked tired.

He took the kit from her hands and set it on the table. "Thank you Felicity." He made a small gesture with his head and put his hand on her shoulder "You guys should head home." He said looking at her and Diggle. "I'll patch myself up. Get some rest."

Felicity went to the table were the monitors were and started collecting her things. Dig said his goodbyes and left. She turned around to find Oliver opening the first aid kit and made her way to him.

"Do you think Lance shot you because he's still mad at you?" she said questioning Oliver, who was removing his suit jacket to bandage his wound. "I thought you said you were going to talk to him about you not being the one that shot me." She had a feeling that Lance would've been angry, but he was a reasonable man. He would've understood that it hadn't been Oliver who shot her after he explained to him. Unless he didn't, but "_Why wouldn't he tell him it wasn't him?"_ she thought.

"I didn't talk to him because I didn't know what to say to him." He told her, he appeared to be reading her mind. "I couldn't tell him it was Thea and the only other option was the Dark Archer but he knows Merlyn is dead. I could've told him it was some copycat but there haven't been any other attacks. He wouldn't have believed me." As he finished talking he finish cleaning his would and now he was applying some antiseptic on it.

"He would have" she told him, "after all the good you have done to this city. But I'll talk to him to set the record straight. I'll reassure him that it wasn't you and that I didn't see anything."

He gave her a nod and started to bandage his wound, but seemed to struggle since the wound was on his right side.

"Here, let me help you." She put her stuff down at the table and stepped closer to Oliver. She took the bandage from him and began rolling it covering his wound.

"Thank you." He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said looking away from his wound and into his eyes. Oliver gave a questing look, telling her to elaborate. "You keep getting hurt because of me. Lance took a shot at you because he thinks you shot me and James punched you in the face" he made a disregarding sound when hearing her boyfriends' name.

"I'm sorry he punched you." She said returning her attention back to his wound.

"If you hadn't been in the hospital, he would've been the one that was sorry he took that swing at me." He said and Felicity rolled her eyes.

"You could've told the man I was lying on a hospital bed." She said in a serious tone as she finished bandaging his wound and looked up him again.

"Felicity…" he said as he took her hands into his "I wasn't thinking straight that night." His voice sound distressed as he remembered. "When I saw you arrive at the hospital you were white as ghost, and then you died Felicity, almost in front of me." He paused, his expression changed, it became vulnerable. "I had lost you Felicity, I couldn't breath until the doctor came out and told us you were going to be fine. For a moment I thought I wasn't going to hear your voice again and I wouldn't get to…" He stopped, closed his eyes, let out a breath and when he opened them again Felicity could sworn she saw in them the same thing she had seen back at the mansion six months ago. He was looking straight at her. It felt like he was looking right through her. "The last thought that went through my mind was calling your boyfriend." As he said this one of his hand released one of hers and found its way to her face. He put a stranded hair over her ear and rested his hand on her cheek. Felicity realized how closed they were standing. She let out a nervous breath and parted her lips; she saw Oliver swallowed at her actions. His eyes looked incredibly blue, she found herself being drawn to them. She closed her eyes but then opened them as soon as she had closed them when she heard her phone ring. When she opened her eyes she found Oliver staring back at her. They were standing closer than before "_Did I moved o he did?_" she thought as she continued looking at him. All trace of that beautiful look he was giving her was gone, his eyes had returned to their normal shade of blue. He let out a breath and pulled his hand away from her face and took a step back.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he said pointing to her purse where the noise came from.

She wanted to move but it seem that her feet were glued to the floor. After a second try her feet did as instructed. She began searching for her phone "_Were we about to kiss? Oh my God..."_ She thought as she found her new phone in her purse and saw James' name on the screen. "_Oh God, James… What was I thinking?" _She collected herself before she answered him.

"Hey…" her voice sounded calmed but she didn't sound like herself. James didn't seem to notice as she told him she was headed home.

"Is everything all right?" He asked her is his regular tone. _"How can he do that?"_ Felicity thought. Pretend as nothing has happened and that they hadn't had a 'moment'.

"Felicity?" Oliver brought her back from her thoughts

"Yeah, everything is fine." She said trying to keep her cool. "I better get going." She wasn't as good as Oliver at it.

She grabbed her things and noticed that something had fallen out of her purse, and then she remembered.

She spoke trying to sound as her usual self, trying to change de mood. "Do you have tux ready for Friday?"

He gave her a questioning look. "What's happening on Friday?" he asked as he made his way to the salmon ladder in the back.

"The fond raiser gala Queen Consolidated is throwing for the S.C.P.D." she answered him, waving the invitation at him. "After all the bad press they had in the past months, they need something to make up for it. They invited all of the employees." She said with a smile.

"I don't think I'll be going to that. I'm not a part of the company anymore." He said as the grabbed the steel bar.

"Your name is on the building, and you got your invite I checked with Rebecca." She said to him crossing her arms. Rebecca was Oliver's new assistant. After losing Q.C. he had started an importing company. He had gotten the funds from one of his fathers' friends. His name wasn't on the list, she checked. Felicity helped him at the beginning but now the company had proven to be doing quite well. She had even had to help him find an assistant. "This is your chance to introduce your new company into your old company. It will be another step closer to getting it back." She said looking him in the eye. "Rebecca told you about the party right?

"No" he said and Felicity gave him a disapproving look. "_Maybe I should find him a new one"_ She thought.

"Rebecca is fine." He said, reading her mind again, "She makes a good cup of coffee." He smiled at her.

She gave him displeased look and turned around to leave. "That doesn't mean she can forget about reminding you about stuff like this." She turned one last time and looked at Oliver. "That's why I was paid the big bucks when I was your assistant" she said in a light tone arriving at the door.

"And you were worth every single penny Felicity" he said, "and you still are." That last comment made Felicity smile.

* * *

**Awnn.**

**This chapter ended on a happy note. **

**Be prepared… Chapter 7 is on its way and it's a good one.**

**Thank you again for reading. **

**Lots of love. **


End file.
